It's My Party
by imasmurf93
Summary: for Think Purple 54 contest


**Author's Note:**** This is for for Think Purple 54's contest. As she said we could do absolutely anything as long as it was ¾ based I decided to loosely base it on a song by the amazing Leslie Gore called ****_It's My Party_. Well here goes...**

The whole house was full of chatter. From the kitchen, to the living room, even all the way up the stairs, people sat and talked and laughed. Today was Kuki's 14th birthday and her parents had allowed her to have a house party. She had invited all of her friends. She wandered through the crowd of guests, talking and joking with them as she went by. Being the great host she is, Kuki even handed out food and drink to everyone there. But she couldn't help but keep glancing at the front door. Her party had started forty five minutes ago and one of her best friends still hadn't turned up.

"Girl, chill out. Numbuh 5 told you that he'll come. He's probably just gone home to change after his soccer practise before getting here. You don't want to hang around with Numbuh 4 when he's all sweaty do ya?" Abby smiled.

"Hmm?" Kuki blinked, looking at her best friend as she sat on the couch next to her. "Oh, I guess so."

Hoagie beamed as he perched on the arm of the couch, a plate of cocktail sausages in his hand. "Anyway, this is one great party Numbuh 3, you sure do know how to make sure everyone has a good time!"

Kuki smiled at him and stared at the doorway in anticipation when she saw the front door open. He face fell a little when a boy far from the one she wanted to see walked in and looked at her. Ace smirked as he strolled up to her.

"Hi Kuki, happy birthday!" He said smoothly, taking Abby's place on the couch as she and Hoagie stood up to go into the kitchen.

Kuki smiled back at him politely. "Thanks Ace."

"Hey, I got you a present, sorry it's a little damp, it just started to rain outside." Ace informed her, handing her a small wrapped up box.

Kuki beamed. Only her best friends and a few of the girls she had invited had brought her presents. She unwrapped it carefully to see a small black box. With a curious and excited grin she lifted the box open and gasped at the contents.  
>Inside the box was a small, heart shaped locket, a rose was engraved on it's shell.<p>

"Ace it's beautiful, thank you." Kuki smiled. Picking it up and opening it.

"Want me to put it on for you?" Ace asked.

Kuki nodded and handed him the locket, brushing her hair to the side and holding it while Ace attached it to her neck.

"So you having a good party?" Ace asked, leaning back on the couch. His arm on the back of the couch.

Kuki nodded. "Yeah, thanks. I'd better go and...you know, check that people are okay."  
>She was about to stand up but Ace pulled her back down.<p>

"Hey chill out." He smiled calmly at her. "This is your party, it should be you enjoying it, not running around after everyone."

Kuki sighed and gave him a fake smile, she stayed in her seat and watched the goings on around her.

"Hey Numbuh 3, sorry I'm late." A voice said, making her look up behind her.

"Numbuh 4!" Kuki beamed.

Wally smiled. He was soaked from head to foot. It must have been the rain that Ace was talking about. "Happy Birthday."

Kuki beamed back. "Thank you."

Kuki's smile faded as Alice Lawson, a girl from her class walked up behind Wally and grabbed his arm. "Happy Birthday Kuki. Wally come on, let's go and get a drink!"

Wally looked her up and down and then nodded. He glanced back at Numbuh 3 and smiled. "I'll be right back, I'll just go and say hi to the guys."

Why was Alice holding onto Wally? And why was he doing as she'd asked him to do?...If most girls did that to him, he'd go in a grump and tell them to get lost and stop bothering him.  
>Kuki couldn't help but feel a little jealous.<p>

"So anyway, are your parents here?" Ace asked, his arm dropping a little so that Kuki felt his finger tracing a small circle on her shoulder.

Kuki shook her head. "N...No, they went to stay at my grandparents overnight so I could have people over longer and they wouldn't be disturbed."

"Cool." Ace smirked. "Do they know how many people you invited?"

"More or less." Kuki shrugged. "They know how many people I invited but they don't know how many actually _came_. I think some people thought that their invitations included a plus one."

Ace chuckled and placed his arm over Kuki's shoulder. "Well they must be pretty trusting with you."

Kuki shrugged, a small attempt at getting him off. He obviously didn't click to that however. "Why wouldn't they be?"

"I don't know. 14, that's the age where kids get a little crazy...you know." He replied.

Kuki sighed and looked into the kitchen to try and grab someone's attention and beg them to come and intervene.

"You want to go somewhere a little quieter?" Ace asked. "I can't hear myself think with this music."

Kuki shook her head. "No, I'd better go and talk to other people."

"Aw come on, we can go up to your room?" Ace pleaded.

Kuki shook her head. "My parents don't really want anyone in the bedrooms."

Ace smirked. "You're such a good girl."  
>He leant forward, trying to capture her lips in his. Kuki scrunched up her nose and stood up.<p>

"I've got to go to the bathroom." She stated.

Kuki walked towards her downstairs bathroom, opened the door and stepped in, locking the door behind her.  
>"Hey!" A voice exclaimed. Kuki looked to see a figure with his head covered in a towel, he pulled the towel from his head and smiled. "Oh hey Numbuh 3, I hope you don't mind I just needed to dry off. It was pouring it down when I got here."<p>

Kuki smiled. "Oh sure, it's okay."  
>She turned and checked out her appearance in the mirror, running her finger under her eye to wipe away some smudged eye-liner, then checking that her hair was right.<p>

"Sorry, did you need to use the bathroom? I can go out if you want I'm done anyway..." Wally started, putting the towel on it's holder and making his way to the door.

Kuki shook her head. "No, I just...came in for a little peace."

Wally smirked. "Fair enough."

Kuki smiled and walked to the door, Wally opened it and motioned for her to lead the way. She giggled and walked through the door. Some of the guests gave odd stares and smirks as they saw Wally and Kuki exit the bathroom. Kuki just turned and shrugged at Wally.

"Come sit with me!" Kuki ordered, sitting on one of her stairs and patting next to her.

Wally joined her and rested his elbows on the step behind them. "So you having fun?"

"Yeah, thanks." Kuki smiled. "More people turned out that I expected."

Wally nodded. "I thought that, do you even know half of these people?"

"Well they're guys I meet on the internet, you know random adds on facebook and stuff? I thought I'd invite them to get to know them better." Kuki said over the music.

Wally gave a surprised look. Kuki burst out laughing. "I can't believe you believed that silly!"

Wally sighed in relief and rolled his eyes. He looked down at the locket around Kuki's neck.  
>"Nice necklace."<p>

"Thanks, I think it'd suit you better, don't you." Kuki laughed.

Wally gave her a cheeky smirk. "Just cause you're finally 14 doesn't mean you can go all sarcastic on me now right, I'll still kick the crud out of you!"

Kuki raised an eyebrow and chuckled, she put a finger on her locket. "Ace got it me."

Wally gave a scoff. "Why did you even invite that guy? You were getting a little pally with him in the living room weren't you."

Kuki tutted and shook her head. "Ew no, he was trying to make a move on me. I tried to make it obvious I wasn't interested. He didn't get the idea and tried to get me to go to my bedroom with him. Then I went and hid in the toilet."

Wally gave a smirk, Kuki could have sworn that she heard a sigh of relief.  
>"He's such an ass. I wanted to punch the crud out of him when he was on that sofa but thought that you might never forgive me cause it's your party."<p>

"What about you?" Kuki sighed. "What's going on with you and Alice?"

Wally groaned at the sound of her name. "Don't ever let me be nice again!"

"Why?" Kuki chuckled.

"She said in maths class that she didn't know how to get here. So I offered to walk her after soccer practise." Wally rolled his eyes. "She totally took it the wrong way, decided to come and watch me at soccer practise and is acting like I'm her date for the night."

Kuki giggled. "it doesn't suit you being nice anyway."

"I am nice!" Wally argued.

"You are not!" Kuki giggled.

"I'm nice to you!" Wally stated.

Kuki nodded. "Only when you want something."

Wally gasped. "You make me sound like a horrible person. I was going to give you this but you can forget it now!"

He pulled a wrapped up box from his jacket and held it out of Kuki's reach.  
>Kuki tried to grab for it but Wally pushed her away and was too strong for her.<p>

"I'm sorry! You're not a horrible person, you're really nice!" Kuki told him.

Wally smirked. "Oh, I'm only nice when I want something am I? Are we being hypocritical?"

"No, I mean it, I'm sorry!" Kuki giggled. "Now give me my present!"

Wally laughed and handed it to her. With little patience to spare Kuki tore the present open.

It was a box of her favourite perfume. Kuki beamed up at him.

"Wally, how did you know this is my favourite!" She squealed.

Wally blushed slightly. "It took me hours in that cruddy stinky shop. I tried for ages to describe the smell to the lady at the cashier. In the end I just walked down the isles smelling all of the testers."

"It's perfect! Thank you Wally!" Kuki smiled, giving her best friend a hug.

Wally gave a blush and smiled at her.

"Shall we go sit on the couch?" Kuki asked.

Wally nodded. "Sure."

They walked over to the living room and perched next to Abby and Hoagie on the couch.  
>"Where have you been girl?" Abby asked.<p>

Kuki shrugged and smiled. "Around."  
>Kuki glanced at Wally who was in the corner of the couch, she smiled and scooted a little closer to him to get comfortable. Wally glanced at her and noticed her movement but chose not to react to it.<br>Kuki sighed and gave a small frown. "I'd better go make sure everyone's okay."

"It's okay, Numbuh 5 will do it." Abby smiled.

Hoagie nodded. "Yeah me too, I'll hand out the food."

"Boy, you ate it all! You're not to touch any more of those plates!" Abby pointed a finger at him. "Numbuh 5 will hand out the food, you offer drinks."

They both stood up and walked out of the room. Wally and Kuki glanced at one another and gave a small smile. Kuki turned to the kitchen to look for Abby and Hoagie, she heard Wally clear his throat, he gave a stretch. Kuki's eyes widened a little as his arm slowly draped over her shoulder. She acted like she didn't notice at first, then decided that she needed to show Wally that she was happy with his arm over her. She leant a little into his side as she looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Beatles, what do you think you're doing?" A voice made them both look up.

Wally narrowed at his eyes at the source of the noise. "What do you want Ace?"

Ace glared at him. "I think I was sitting there."

Wally shrugged. "Well you're not now."

"I'll say it properly now. Move!" Ace snarled.

Kuki blinked and looked down awkwardly, expecting Wally to stand up, punch Ace and then walk off. Just when she was enjoying his arm being over her shoulder.  
>Instead, Wally shook his head. "I'll reply properly. No!"<p>

Ace frowned. "Are you going to move or am I going to have to make you?"

"Ace will you just go away!" Kuki snapped. "You're not starting a fight at my party okay!"

Ace blinked, he sighed and stormed off. "It'll all fall in your face Beatles!"

Kuki bit her lip and stayed quiet. The awkward silence made Kuki start to feel tired. She lazily placed her head on Wally's shoulder.  
>Her eyes began to drift. She wriggled to get comfy, turning slightly to her side and leaning more into Wally.<p>

Wally smiled and gently pressed his chin against her forehead. Reaching up and gently stroking her hair.  
>"Kuki?" He asked after a few minutes...No reply.<p>

Had he upset her? Or done something wrong?  
>He lifted his head and looked at her to see that she was fast asleep. He gave a small smile and kissed her forehead gently.<p>

"Aww, look at you." Abby smiled. "We leave you guys for fifteen minutes and look what happens."

Hoagie scoffed. "Wow, did you bore her that much Numbuh 4?"

Wally sneered at him.  
>"We'd better get her to bed so she doesn't get woken up." Abby said.<p>

Wally nodded and stood up gently, trying not to knock her, he then gently picked her up and took her out of the living room and up the stairs towards her room.  
>Wally placed her on her bed and covered her over. He ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead once more.<br>"Night Kuki, happy birthday." He whispered. Slowly standing upright and walking out.

He descended the stairs, Abby and Hoagie had already managed to get most people out of the house.  
>Wally walked right past them and out of the front door.<p>

"Boy, where are you going? You don't have to go yet!" Abby shouted.

Wally turned and smiled. "I'll be back, I just need a little _talk_with Ace."

Monday morning the guys met up around the school locker as usual.

"Hey Numbuh 4." Kuki blushed.

Wally turned and smiled at her. "Numbuh 3, hi."

He glanced at the piece of jewellery around Kuki's neck.  
>"You like the necklace Ace got you then." He sighed. "You're wearing it today."<p>

Kuki touched it with her finger and smiled. "Yeah, it's beautiful. But look, I've put some photos inside it."

She opened it and Wally looked at the pictures in the locket. On one side of the locket was a picture of a smiling Kuki, on the other side was Wally pulling a weird pose.  
>"Huh?" Wally raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"<p>

Kuki smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You're the one who lit up my party. Not Ace. If you weren't there I wouldn't have had half as much fun. Thank you."

Wally smiled. His smile widened when he got the scent of a familiar perfume. She may have been wearing Ace's present, but she was wearing his too.


End file.
